<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ice gray smoke, cherry red blood by darlingargents</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520274">ice gray smoke, cherry red blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/pseuds/darlingargents'>darlingargents</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Blood Kink, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, First Time, Making Out, Marijuana, Menstrual Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wet &amp; Messy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:55:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/pseuds/darlingargents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting high, making out, and going further.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Robot Rainbow 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ice gray smoke, cherry red blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiod/gifts">scorpiod</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ages unspecified, but they're somewhere in their teens; feel free to mentally place them wherever you wish.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s not exactly a surprise that Addy got paranoid when she got high for the first time. She freaked out completely, dove for her useless inhaler and huffed on it while she cried and Ruthie rubbed circles into her back. She hadn’t had much, so they’d waited out the high until she could breathe again and her mind went back to normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, Ruthie told her that they never needed to do it again. She’d agreed, and then a week later she finds herself at Ruthie’s doorstep again as the sun is going down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna try again,” she finds herself saying when Ruthie opens the door, her stomach twisted into knots of anxiety and excitement and rebellious delight, all at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruthie leans against the doorframe, considering. Addy knows her parents are out of town, that she has the house to herself to play video games and get high to her heart’s content. She’s never really had that. Mommy never leaves her home alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure, shortcake?” Ruthie asks, and Addy glares at her. Ruthie always pulls out the height digs when she wants to treat Addy like a kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck off. Yes, I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruthie laughs, and turns around, gesturing for Addy to follow her in. “You shouldn’t be mean to your dealer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not my dealer,” Addy snaps as she follows Ruthie in and slams the door behind them. “You’re giving it to me for free.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh. You’re gonna bleed me dry.” They’re at Ruthie’s door, and Ruthie lets her in first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like it, though.” Addy flops down on Ruthie’s bed and makes herself comfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruthie closes the door and looks at her, considering. “You’re such a brat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like it,” Addy says again, and Ruthie laughs as she goes to her closet and pulls the tattered shoebox of paraphernalia off the top shelf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Ruthie says. “You know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Addy doesn’t cough this time, or not quite as much. She stays calm, keeps breathing, reminds herself that she’s safe, that she’s with Ruthie. Ruthie holds her hand through it and rubs circles on it with her thumb, and it feels so, so good. It’s sometime after that that she realizes it’s working. She’s high, and she’s not paranoid or panicking. She’s just… chill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re on Ruthie’s bed, looking at the posters on the ceiling, and Ruthie’s thumb is still rubbing circles on her palm, almost like a massage. Addy wants to touch her, so she does, lifting her other hand and putting it against Ruthie’s cheek. Ruthie’s thumb stills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your skin is soft,” Addy says, even though that’s not really what she’s thinking. Ruthie’s skin is soft, but she just wants to lean in and…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruthie smiles. “You’re cute,” she says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm-hm.” Addy leans in and brushes her nose against Ruthie’s, an almost-kiss. Ruthie goes still, eyes wide and so, so close. She’s not wearing her glasses and Addy can see all the depth of her irises. It’s gorgeous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Addy,” Ruthie says, low and a little choked, and Addy can feel her breath against her lips. She finds herself grinning and closing her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wants to kiss Ruthie. So she doesn’t think about it. She just does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruthie’s mouth tastes like pizza sauce and coke. It’s a gross combination and for maybe the only time ever, Addy doesn’t care that it’s gross. Ruthie’s lips are soft and her mouth opens under Addy’s, letting her in, the taste of smoke lingering between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Addy’s hand falls to Ruthie’s hip and, as if someone else is moving her limbs, she ends up rolling them over, straddling Ruthie on the bed, pressing her down. She doesn’t know where this version of her came from, the version that’s confident and assured and knows how to make out with someone as if this isn’t her first ever kiss, but she thinks she likes it. She thinks she </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> likes it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And going by the soft sounds Ruthie is making in the back of her throat as Addy kisses her, Ruthie does too. Her hands are tangled in Addy’s hair, pulling her closer, and Addy is happy to oblige, letting Ruthie hold her there. She likes kissing, she thinks; it feels nice, to be this close to someone. No matter how gross it is that Ruthie’s spit is in her mouth now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They keep going, lazily making out, and Addy realizes a few things at some point when she pulls away for breath and Ruthie’s mouth moves down her neck and to her shoulder. One — her mind is still fuzzy, her thoughts scattered and disconnected, but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> this. She knows she does. And two — she’s feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>things</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Dangerous things, the kind of things she usually doesn’t let herself feel. Down to her core and between her legs. It feels good, and all she wants is </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. More touch, more closeness. She’s already as close to Ruthie as she can get, but she squirms a little against Ruthie as her tongue laps at her Addy’s neck, her teeth scraping against the delicate skin. Addy makes a high-pitched noise at that, a noise she didn’t even know she was capable of making, and Ruthie pulls away for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Addy squirms a little against her again, heat pulsing between her legs like fire. Any other time she would be running. But she’s not scared. She just </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span>, desperately. And that’s the third thing — she’s not afraid of the wanting. It’s overwhelming and she’s not afraid of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Ruthie asks, serious and concerned, and Addy smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want this,” Addy says, and feels almost giddy. It’s true. She’s saying it out loud, she’s speaking it into reality. “I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with a boldness she didn’t know she had, she takes Ruthie’s wrist and guides it under her skirt, between her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruthie’s eyes go wide as Addy closes her eyes and sinks down, Ruthie’s fingers sliding over the cotton of her underwear. It feels nothing like the fumbling touches she’s tried on her own; it feels like Ruthie’s hand is a live wire, dragging sparks of heat across her skin. Ruthie flexes her fingers and presses down onto — the spot that Ruthie has joked about. The clit, she calls it, obscenely grabbing between her legs, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s like a dick but better, Addy, make sure your boyfriend knows how to find it!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Addy doesn’t know what it’s like to have a dick, but she’s sure this is better. She collapses against Ruthie’s shoulder and lets out a moan, and Ruthie makes a noise high in her throat, half choke and half laugh. Ruthie moves her hand and slides underneath Addy’s underwear, and Addy has to close her eyes and bite down hard on her lip to not cry out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruthie pulls her hand away and Addy opens her eyes, leaning back and glaring indignantly.  “What are you—” she starts, and then stops. Ruthie’s fingers are covered in blood. “Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Addy has never been more embarrassed in her entire life. Her breath goes short and she crawls off of Ruthie’s lap, fully intending to go home and deal with Mommy despite the fact that she hasn’t fully regained control of her limbs, but Ruthie grabs her wrist before she can make it off the bed. She turns her head slowly back to Ruthie, entirely certain her face is redder than it’s ever been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly and deliberately, Ruthie raises her bloodied fingers to her mouth, and licks them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the grossest thing Addy has ever seen in her entire life. Nothing else even comes close. And she has never felt more turned on before. Ruthie lets go of her wrist and looks at her, long and hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna — I want to eat you out,” Ruthie says, and she’s blushing too. This is new for both of them, Addy is sure. She thinks if she tries to say something she’ll die of shame, so she just nods and pulls her dress off over her head, tossing it to the floor. Ruthie watches her as she unhooks her bra and drops it as well, and then reaches down to shimmy out of her panties, tossing them aside. She moves to lie down and Ruthie follows, settling between her legs like she was always meant to be there, lifting one of Addy’s legs up to rest on her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruthie ducks her head, hesitant, and licks Addy, all the way from the bottom of her cunt up to her clit, and Addy has never felt so dirty, so sick — so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. In the back of her mind she remembers the things her mother said about girls like this, sluts who let anyone use them—</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thinks with almost desperation, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not sick, this is my body and I’m letting Ruthie touch me, because it’s mine, and because I love her—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That thought stops her in her tracks. It’s true. It’s true, and she’s never realized it before, and how has she never realized it? She loves Ruthie, and Ruthie loves her, and—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Ruthie is still between her legs. She’s sucking on Addy’s clit now, mouth closed around it, and she shifts a little and slides a finger inside Addy and Addy closes her eyes, pushes down against it as Ruthie slides it in and out. It’s slick with blood, Addy can feel it, and that’s disgusting, it’s so disgusting, but it feels so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. When she looks down again, she can see a smear of blood on Ruthie’s cheek, and she wants to lick it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reaches down and buries a hand in Ruthie’s hair, and Ruthie hums a little, contentedly. Addy wraps Ruthie’s hair around her fingers, and tugs at it, just a little. Ruthie’s whole body twitches and she moans, her mouth going slack for a moment. The sound goes straight to Addy’s cunt and she feels herself clenching around the fingers inside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wants to hear Ruthie make those noises again and again and again for the rest of time. She pulls Ruthie’s hair again, just a little and Ruthie’s hips jerk down against the bedspread as she lets out a high-pitched gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Addy grins. She doesn’t think she’ll ever stop, now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruthie keeps going, dogged and persistent and almost methodical, the way Ruthie usually never is. She keeps going and the feeling keeps building until Addy closes her eyes and it hits a peak, waves of pleasure running along her skin, and she gasps out Ruthie’s name, holding her head in place as she gently licks Addy’s clit through her orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the pleasure subsides, Ruthie pulls away, and she looks like an actor in a horror movie — the whole lower half of her face is covered in blood, and her hand as well, and when Addy looks down the spot on the bed below her has a bloody stain. There’s still a bit of weed kicking around in her brain, though, and she’s still coming off the haze of orgasm, so for once in her life, she doesn’t let it bother her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruthie grabs a t-shirt off her floor and wipes her face, and Addy grimaces in disgust when she mops up the spot between Addy’s legs and throws it aside. There’s still blood on her teeth, still a few smears on her cheeks, when she curls up beside Addy on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was it good?” she asks, and Addy reaches out to pet her hair. She doesn’t even know why, but Ruthie closes her eyes and smiles, so she thinks she’s making the right choice. (Even if that reveals a bit of blood still stuck in Ruthie’s eyelashes.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Addy says. “Do you want me to—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to,” Ruthie says. “It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you—” Addy starts, and falls silent. She’s still embarrassed, even though she knows she shouldn’t be, not at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Ruthie asks, opening her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touch yourself,” Addy manages, and she’s close enough to see Ruthie’s pupils blow out, to see the blush creep onto her cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Ruthie whispers, and sits up. She pulls off all her clothes at record speed and arranges herself on the bed before sliding one hand between her legs. She closes her eyes and tilts her head back, letting out a moan of pleasure almost immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Addy watches, fascinated by the movements of her fingers, sliding in and out and circling her clit. Her always-short nails make sense to Addy now, and she suppresses a laugh at the thought. She doesn’t want to do anything that might make Ruthie stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watches, and without really thinking about it, reaches up to lay one hand against Ruthie’s breast. Ruthie gasps at the contact, and Addy feels her ribs expand beneath her fingers as she experimentally runs her fingers over Ruthie’s nipple, again and again. Ruthie’s hips jerk against her hand and she lets out a guttural moan, which Addy takes as a positive sign. She reaches over to Ruthie’s other breast and pinches the nipple between her fingers and Ruthie gasps out her name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Addy doesn’t think she’s ever loved the sound of her own name like this before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruthie keeps going, as Addy leans over and kisses her shoulder. “You’re so pretty,” she says, and Ruthie bites down on her lip. “So good,” and Ruthie turns her head away, and Addy grabs her chin and turns it back to her. “You’re so good,” she says again, forcing Ruthie to listen, and Ruthie nods. Addy can see tears shining in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leans in and kisses her, long and hard, and says, “Come for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruthie lets out a cry, reaching up to bite down on her wrist, and rocks into her hand. Addy listens to her sounds, watches as her whole body twitches, and feels something she’s never felt before. Power and pleasure and a wanting so powerful it might kill her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Addy buries her face in Ruthie’s shoulder as Ruthie comes down from the high, and eventually rolls over and wraps Addy in a hug. “Thank you,” Ruthie mumbles, and Addy laughs a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For being okay,” Ruthie says, and it’s not clear, but Addy thinks she knows what it means. For not pushing her away. For feeling the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know until today, but in retrospect, it’s very clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually the blood between Addy’s thighs is going to get sticky, and she’ll wash it off with the warm washcloth that Ruthie gives her. She’ll get dressed in one of Ruthie’s old shirts and sweatpants as the high wears off, and they’ll watch TV in Ruthie’s basement and eat ice cream, and eventually they’ll fall asleep in Ruthie’s bed, and leave everything else for tomorrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually. For now, she’s going to lay here, and hold on.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>